Cold Dirt
by Mariechan7
Summary: An old and forgotton lover from the past appears to mourn and to take care of things. Question is who is she, or rather, was to Will [Will Graham x OC] The first part of the story will take place before the start of the NBC series when Will was still an officer (before becoming a professor). I've done this because of character and relationship development of my OFC and Will.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: this is my first Hannibal fanfiction. It's Will x Oc and had a short Jack Crawford appearance. Mostly mourning and hurt. I hope you like it!**

Her eyes rested on the black casket as they lowered it into the grave. The whirring of the atomized ropes that leveled it was the only thing that pierced through her fogged mind; like a hoard of buzzing bees that left the grave and raced away. Away from the madness that had descended upon his once so brilliant mind. She closed her eyes for a second, mourning not only his death but also the way he had passed away. Gutted by the man who he had distrusted, trusted and then discovered not to be trustworthy after all in the end. The man with the sloppy mop of curls had been used and dismissed by so many more than just Hannibal Lector. After she opened her eyes they lowered to the stuffed animal in her hand and the actual animal sitting beside her; it's nose tipped down and whimpering ever so quietly in a last farewell to his companion. The stuffed animal resembled the dog, Winston, with its creamy golden fur and dark eyes. Without a second thought she tossed the teddy into the grave, ignoring the startled looks the other in black wrapped people gave her. When everything seemed done and said the people began trickling away, floating to the restaurant not too far away for coffee and thee. She could feel a pair of eyes poking at her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Knowing all too well who it was that approached, her hand tightened around the black leash that held Winston by her side.

"Laura." The older man called, his voice sounded weary and was laced with grief. She thought that to be a good thing. He stopped next to her and when she didn't react he placed his hands in his long grey coat. He studied her for a second. He hadn't had met the blonde very often, but he knew the woman had tried to be the anchor Will had such need for when he became an officer. The woman was plain but had hair that seemed like finely spun gold. Her round and make-up-less face was pale and dark bags hung heavy beneath her eyes, tempting her to fall asleep where she stood. He turned to the grave, the diggers had started to fill it up.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but feel responsible." He excused with a soft tone. Jack Crawford, the man who had forced Will back into the field despite the many protests and his own common sense. The one who had shoved him into the ready and eager arms of Hannibal, so that he wouldn't have to take too much responsibility and thus be able to point his finger at everybody except himself. He was looking for redemption, as he should. A mirthful smirk threatened to break her lips.

"Although I am very sorry about your wife, Jack; I'd rather you not speak to me." Her tone was distant with a trace of harshness. Her condescendence was obvious and her cold yet polite words reminded him of solidified honey. With a curt nod and a held back sigh he stepped back and left her to stare at the hole at her feet. She felt a tug in her chest, beckoning her to nestle herself in the cold dirt and hold onto the polished wood as if it was the last thing lshe had eft. In a way it was. Winston suddenly barked and tugged at the leash, making her glance at him with mild irritation. The blonde sighed and patted his head. Throwing a last glance at the grave before she spun around and left he graveyard reluctantly. During the autopsy they had discovered his illness, he'd been burning up, literally. He would have died anyway, so there was no reason to mourn endlessly. A while before it all started they had agreed that things weren't working out anymore. Well…that's what they had told themselves. He had pushed her away, knowing that there was something on its way -something big- and he didn't want her involved any more than she already was. She had accepted, simply because she knew that if the outcome would be good, he'd return to her, or that if he did die; he would die without anything keeping him attached to his life. Winston jumped into the car and she stepped around to the driver's seat. His dogs had been scattered, adopted by his colleagues and her. His house would be sold with its furniture, for the new owner to do with them as they pleased. There would be nothing left and that left her with a void in the very depths of her being that slowly swelled against the edges of her mind. Her eyes slid to the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of what had remained of his fishing equipment. Her eyes landed on the rod, her skin numbing with dread. She didn't know how to fish, the few times he had asked her to join him, to teach her the only thing that calmed him so deeply that he could escape his mind without any consequences, she had refused. The blonde had always rolled her eyes at that question, waving him off with a grin and telling him to enjoy himself between his fish. She didn't know if she truly had any reason to regret her dismissals. Slowly she took a deep breath and redirected her gaze to the road. Hannibal was still out there. She turned on the engine and put the car in first. Winston whined quietly at her sudden mood change, feeling her menace rise. Her eyes were cold and dead, as they always were when she pushed her emotions aside. Now she didn't have any reasons left to switch her emotions back on. There was nothing left to keep her from this hunt.


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning Water

**SPOILERS SEASON 1 AND 2**

**A/N: okay so I'm going to make this work guys! I know that we don't know if Will survives season 2, but I've got a feeling he will (haha, get it? Will will live? Hehe, no? Okay, sorry). Regardless if he does (I seriously hope he does live) I've got scenarios for quite a few turns for when I get there! **

_**Crystal Nightray**_**: **AAAHHHH! Thank you so much! I'll try not to disappoint you, especially since you're my first reviewer ever and are so positive and curious!

**Alright, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

She sighed heavily and threw the cloth down, giving up on trying to rub off the thick layer of black grease that now coated her hands. The eyes of her students bore into her back, causing her to flex her shoulders and glance over her shoulder.

"Today's classes are cancelled." She announced with an authoritative voice, letting them know she wouldn't have any of their complaining. Some of them rolled her eyes and sighed, unbuckling their lifejackets. The tall woman turned around and clapped her hands, making them halt in their movements, their eyes shooting to her curiously.

"I'll let you know when we can proceed. There are plenty of craftsmen around here, so don't whine." The youngsters nodded and scurried away to the barracks her employer had transformed into storage and dressing rooms. She glanced down at her hands, pausing at the contrast between the dark motor-oil and her pale skin. With another huff she walked off the dock, her hands swinging around her in circles as she tried to avoid touching her trousers with them too much. Once inside the little office -that they had built in a container- she headed for the bathroom and elbowed the hot water knob. After a few moments the streaming water started to steam and she rubbed her hands with scrub. She clenched her jaw as she hung them beneath the scalding water and rinsed them. She repeated the action a few times and brought her red fingers to her face, noticing that there was still some dirt beneath her nails. With a light bump of her sandals against the door she left the steaming, crammed room and fished her mobile out of her purse on the ground. She blindly dialed the number and pressed it to her ear, closing the blinds of the bureau when she saw the students rushing away by the window. While it rung she kicked off her sailor-sandals and unbuckled her worn jeans. As she pushed it down they picked up.

"John? John, this is Laura. We've got a problem with the engine of the rescue boat."

"Which means?" his voice sounded weary, he wasn't keen on losing money. Swiftly she pulled off her shirt before answering.

"Which means it needs fixing and that I've delayed this week's sailing classes." She explained and pulled her dark jeans and loose shirt out of her purse, stuffing the rest in. A grave sigh came from the other end followed by a grumble.

"Take it to Graham, he's here this month." He ordered and hung up, making her pause. _Graham? The grump at the other side of the lake?_ She rolled her eyes lightly at his choice, the man had cheap service and did most of the repair works for the school, but she's never had to go to him herself. She shrugged her raincoat on and opened the blinds, seeing the first droplets hit the glass infront her. A pleased smirk reached her lips at her correct assumption and she zipped her purse up, pulling on her hood. Closing the door behind her she strolled calmly to John's boat, the sky getting darker by the second. Fluidly she unknotted the rope and put the key in the ignition. Slowly she inched John's boat closer to the rescue boat. Without any pause she stepped over the red sides and knotted the two boats together. Quickly she gave another glance to the sky, it was pouring now, and she hurriedly jumped back to the wooden boat, pulling the retractable plastic roof up and sliding her purse into the dry with her foot. Switching on the fares, the boat accelerated and she navigated it across the vast lake. The grey light reflected on the water was disturbed and restless because of the thick droplets splashing into it harshly.

/

He stood on his porch, three dogs sprawled lazily at his feet, and inhaled deeply. The air was filled with the fresh scent of new rain and revived green. The drumming of the rain against the ground echoed in his ears soothingly. When he reopened his eyes they were directed at the water that splashed and rippled as it seemed to drown in the rain. His peaceful train of thought was interrupted by the low humming of an engine and he lifted his gaze with narrowed eyes. _Two boats. Probably from the sailing school across the water. John seems very set on using my services._ He smirked half-heartedly. _Well, he's keen of my prices._ The boat docked with an almost inaudible bump and he went back inside, retrieving his jacket and pulled the dark blue hood over his messy hair. When back outside he saw a lean figure had appeared on his small pier, making him frown. _Too tall to be John._ The figure crouched down to tie the ropes and he reached them right when they stood back up.

"You must be mister Graham." They stated with a raised voice, the rain drowning out most of the volume. He nodded and reached for their stretched out hand.

"How do you do? I'm Laura Amiddon." The firm handshake made him doubt her gender for a second and he dared to look at her face. The broad smile she gave him dazzled him momentarily and he nodded again, letting go of her hand.

"In a little bit more than half an hour the rain will have stopped, I'll look at your boat then. Would you like some coffee?" he offered loudly, she nodded back and started for his house before he even turned around.


	3. Chapter 3: Clouds

**A/N: whoew, this accidentally became quite the long one. Some more Will for you guys! (send me dog races, I don't know anything about them) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

The dogs shook their fur wildly on the porch and followed their master inside, staring at the stranger curiously. He hung his coat on the rack and turned to her. The sight made him frown. The woman was as tall as him, if not taller, and held her coat at arms-length. Her gaze was directed at the three dogs cirlcing around her, sniffing her in wonder and excitement.

"You can move." She shook her head as it stayed bowed down, making her long, golden hair suddenly cascade down her shoulders.

"No it's fine. They should sniff me out first, otherwise they'd be more restless." She commented calmly, he fell silent at that and observed his dogs taking her in. When they finally settled down and barked at her greetingly he took her coat from her. Finally she looked up with a small and kind smile on her face, pointing down.

"I should take off my shoes. They're soaked." He nodded and gestured to the space beneath the coats and jackets.

"Just put them there." he turned around and made for the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Will had heard about Laura around town. John had told him she was more severe than his wife, making her a good yet respected instructor. He put a few spoonfuls of ground coffee in the machine. She'd come from Europe but was well schooled in English. Will hadn't heard any definable non-English accent in the few words she had spoken. She did have her American and British pronunciation slightly mixedup. He pressed the button and noticed the enthusiastic barks coming from the living room. He leaned towards the doorway in wonder and was pleasantly surprised at the sight of two of the dogs lying on their backs as she rubbed they bellies, the third one sitting on her lap and barking for attention.

"What are their names?" he blinked at her question and glanced at the coffee, it was almost finished.

"Gary, Amelia and Buck." She smiled at the corgi in her lap, Buck, and tapped his nose carefully.

"Quiet down you." She reprimanded, to which the dog fell quiet instantly. His eyebrows jumped up surprised.

"You're very good with dogs." He noted and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Not dogs per-se. I'm good with discipline." The mugs clattered as he put them on the counter. For a brief moment he asked himself how far her natural talent for discipline reached. He came back into the living room with two steaming mugs.

"Black?" she nodded gratefully and took the drink from him, her long pale fingers wrapping around it securely. He noticed the oil beneath her fingernails.

"I'm the only one who can keep those teenagers in line." She clarified and sat down in the couch as he gestured towards him. She crossed her legs and leaned back into the seat with straight shoulders.

"So what's the problem with the boat?" Even though his posture was somewhat relaxed he went straight to business.

"I don't really know. I couldn't find anything big. The propeller's stuck." He gave a short hum and nod, taking a sip from the hot drink.

She held back a frown, it was obvious that he was avoiding eye-contact.

"You're not in town much are you?" her question made him tilt his head towards her and he let out an amused huff.

"No. I'm sure you've heard enough rumors about me to know what my job is." She gave him a small grin and drank some coffee.

"Then I suppose you've heard about me as well." He lifted his chin slightly and smiled admittingly.

"You're from Europe. You've been here for a while now." She nodded, Amelia trotting towards her and ploffing down on her foot, asking for attention. Laura scratched her head absentmindedly.

"John thinks you're even stricter than his wife and you're on friendly terms with a lot of the retailers. You've got a good eye for quality products, I've heard.'" An airy laugh left her and she shook her head at his remark, which caused his grin to broaden.

"I do. Good enough of a nose to smell the fish all over you. I didn't think today would be a good day to fish." He let out a chuckle and lifted his mug.

"I'm impressed. No I didn't catch much. I was actually planning on going again right now. Rain is good." He told her and took another long sip. She hummed in appreciation of the information and let her eyes swarm over him. His dark curls were disheveled, as if he only ran his hands through it in the morning and didn't pay it any further mind, and a shade of stubble accentuated his well-defined cheek-bones. His broad shoulders almost made her purse her lips in appreaciation.

"I heard you're an a officer, but are first of all a profiler."

"I am."

"Did you ever find something in someone you wish you hadn't?" her question startled him. She had no idea who he was and they'd just met. This didn't seem like a question she should already feel comfortable with asking. _Very confident, inching towards rude. _His eyes rested on her free hand that petted Amelia at a steady pace, the German Shepard's eyes were closed in enjoyment.

"I find something I'd rather not find in every person I meet." He answered truthfully, not believing she would find that surprising. She didn't.

"I see you point." She mumbled back and took a pensive sip of her coffee. Her realisation was obviously feigned, but very well faked. _She knows how to hide things. Like a wolf smart enough to earse it's tracks with its tail. _

"I find this kind of weather very confusing." He placed his empty mug on the coffee table.

"Why?" S_he's very good in keeping conversations going._

"It shouldn't be this dark in the early afternoon. It's unsettling." He took a slow breath and directed his gaze towards the window.

"It'll clear up any minute now. It's just rain." She shook her head and scratched Amelia behind her ear.

"No, it's not the rain. I don't mind rain. I just don't like _this_ kind of rain. It's like there's no sky." She frowned and thinned her lips, drawing his attention to her mouth. _Not as optimistic as she seems._

"It's not because you can't see the sky that it's not there. It'll always come back. Not quite like light after darkness, but more like a calming dream after an upsetting thought." During his speaking his eyes had crawled up her face and he fell silent abruptly when looking into her eyes. They were grey in the center and had a green out-lining, they were vibrant and clear. His breath almost hitched and he glanced away quickly. She held back her bemusement at his reaction to their eye-contact and looked out of the window.

"You're strangely poetic, mister Graham. I did not expect that." He saw that the rain had turned into a light drizzle and got up.

"Please, call me Will. And yeah well, English' has a richness of words and it disappoints me how people always seem to repeat the same ones." She smiled at that and put her empty mug on the coffee table as well, nudging the dog with her ankle as not to startle her when she got up. Amelie jumped off the ground and went towards her owner as he pulled on his jacket again.

"I'll go take a look at your engine. Feel free to stay inside or join me."


	4. Chapter 4: the Old Yard

**A/N: I made a drawing of Will and Laura, but I've got no friggin idea how to show it to you guys, I'm so sorry :/ In this chapter there will be a short appearance of another O(M)C. But he won't appear that much.**

**Also, here's a new chapter which I shouldn't have written because I'm having exams, but hey, nothing can stop the creative process…even college studies on which my future depens…*whimpers* **

**So here's some more bonding between Will and Laura, which will go on for a few chapters more to be honest, I don't really want them to just hook up. **

**LePugly****: Yes yes, I shall give it to you. Now!**

**ren-hatake****: thank you for following the story! :D**

**CHAPTER 3:**

The blonde glanced down to the dogs as Will reached to open the door, they were bouncing eagerly, ready to follow their master to where-ever he was intending to trot off to.

"It's pretty muddy outside and your dogs still smell of shampoo, so I'll just make sure they don't run off and dirty themselves up." She offered and tutted at the dogs while they left the living-room. Will paused on his porch and threw her a pleasantly surprised glance.

"Thank you." She merely nodded back and turned towards the three animals, pointing to the ground. They let out a complaining whine and dropped their bums on the white wood. He unlocked the makeshift out-side closet and retrieved his toolbox from it. As he headed to the two boats at the end of his pier, she had settled down between his dogs.

"If you need anything just give a yell." She called, her hands already ruffling through the three different furs. From the corners of her eyes she saw him step into the boat and detach the engine, pulling out a plastic sheet and spreading it out on the pier before placing the engine on it. Her gaze traveled upwards, the sky clearing ever so slightly. The heavy and looming clouds crawling away lazily and revealing the clear blue sky. A smile spread her lips apart and the dogs barked and wiggled their tails as they felt how her spirits lifted.

"There's something wrong with the skeg!" Will noted loud enough for her to hear, snapping her out of her content daze. Her eyes zeroed back in on him and she raised an eyebrow.

"Does it need replacement?"

"No, I just have to readjust it a little. Did you get stuck in a chain of a buoy recently?" Laura frowned a bit and shook her head before telling him John might have. He didn't respond and started working. There fell a silence and the sun came through, it's rays hitting the now calm water and reflecting onto Will's house. Laura followed the dogs' example as they searched for squares of reflected sunlight and basked in their welcoming warmth. She inhaled deeply, registering the unique scent of Will's little patch of land: a mixture of metal, wood, weeds, dogs and freshwater, a pinch of male musk probing at her nose. Suddenly the tinkering in the distance stopped with a splash of water. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Will turning on the engine to test it. The familiar roar made Laura grin and she gave him a thumbs-up as he walked back down the pier with his toolbox in hand. Gary lifted his head as Will approached, his other two dogs snoring quietly as they soaked up the warmth.

"Fixed it." The noted, his modest smile a mixture of careful pride and smugness at her obvious approval.

"You work fast mister Graham."

"Will." He corrected her again and tucked his tool-box away, locking the worn cabinet.

"I'll send John the bill." He told her and patted Gary's head, stopping next to her, their personal space bubbles barely touching.

"Alright. Thanks again, Will. If you ever need anything just ask." She offered out of courtesy and wiggled her wet shoes back on, grimacing as the slippery cold. He only chuckled at her words, masking the fact that he didn't know if she was just being polite or being genuine. John had never said anything of the sorts. For him it was all about the boats, the money enough of a compensation for Will's services. _Which it actually is. _ Laura gave him a last short wave as she reached the end of the pier and hopped into John's boat. After a few very well measured maneuvers the boats were off, sliding over the water fluently. _She's even better at boating than John._ Without giving it any further thought he went to get his fishing-gear.

/

She locked the door and kicked her shoes off while pulling her dirty clothes out of her purse. After taking two steps into her apartment she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she took a deep breath, only now realizing something was off. Every time she left her apartment she pulled her doorknob up slightly, seeing as it wasn't really tightened very well during the assembly, so that the doorknob was hanging perfectly horizontal. However, today - when she had pushed the handle down she hadn't noticed the few extra millimeters of curve she had to push down. The doorknob had been used, or at least touched by someone else. She tightened and loosened her muscles, taking careful control over them and ready to attack, defend or pounce if necessary. Placing her bag on the ground carefully, she hunched and raised herself onto her toes, moving her center of gravity to her stomach to creep around as silently as possible. With clenched and readied fists she slid into her kitchen fluently, her eyes scanning the area and over the bar into the living-room. The blonde pressed herself against the cabinets in crouched position and strained her ear, listening for cracks of the floorboards in her bathroom and bedroom. Her nostrils flared when a small waft of tobacco hit her and her gaze moved to the small terrace. The glass door was cracked open ever so slightly and a shadow was visible against the curtains as the sun beat down against the front of the building. Her eyes narrowed, only a few people would have the guts to just enter her sanctuary and go for a smoke on her balcony. Scratch that, only one person would. She jumped up and hovered to the French window, silently pulling open the curtains and stepping outside. Without warning she raised her hands and slapped the brown-cropped hair sharply. The person yelped and twisted around startled.

"Christ, Laura!" they exclaimed and backed away, shocked by the held back anger in her eyes.

"Jason you idiot, you could've at least let me know you came by today. I was going assassin-mode in there." she grumbled and reached for him. He rolled his eyes and cocked his hip, giving her better access to the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

"Oh please, I heard you entering and felt that you were right behind me. I just didn't expect being hit, that's all." He waved off and handed her a lighter.

"Jerk." She scoffed and lit her smoke.

"Bitch." He retorted and glanced at her, a grin creeping onto his full lips. Laura shook her head and exhaled closing her eyes at the nicotine rush.

"Do you need anything?" she wondered and leaned against the iron railing, taking in the view of the small town.

"Not really, no." he shrugged his broad shoulders, eyes traveling over her cotton clad back. She smirked and took the smoke from her thin lips.

"Liar." She almost mused, causing him to huff and tap off the ashes.

"Heard you've met Will Graham a few days ago." He noted flatly, Laura rolled her eyes at his statement and straightened up.

"You guys really never do leave me alone. Yes, I have, why? Is he a person of interest?" he pursed his lips, accentuating his sharp cheekbones.

"Depends on his next case. He's a good profiler." She nodded at that and flicked her finished smoke away.

"You do realize the FBI wants him too right?" he scoffed and threw his cigarette over the railing.

"Yes. We'll just give him a choice. If you could choose between the FBI and Scotland-Yard, you wouldn't pick FBI." She smiled lightly and glanced at him.

"Well, I don't know. FBI never offered me anything and I left the Yard."

"S and J send you their regards ." she gave him a frown and went back inside. _Weird, they never were the social type._

"I can't help you, Jason. No let me rephrase that: I won't help you. I'm a sailing instructor now."

"Boring." He echoed and closed the glass door behind him, the only reaction he got from her was a shrug.

"So what will you be eating tonight? Pizza? Because I've got a reservation for two." He smiled smugly, the blonde turned on her heels and looked into his coal black eyes for a few seconds.

"French?" he raised an eyebrow at her, indicating that he was disappointed that she had even asked him that.


	5. Chapter 5: Marzipan

**A/N: Exams are finished so that means WRITNIG! In this chapter I'm describing Laura's appearance a bit, plus her relationship with Jason. Of course Willy-billy'll be there too.**

**LePugly: ****is this better? **

**lula. ****: ****thank you for following the story!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

His gaze wandered from the menu to the pale woman in front of him. He grinned at the image, her right eyebrow still quirked in a constant state of skepticism as she scanned the desserts. The only thing that seemed to have changed about her was her hair that had grown quite a bit over the years.

"I'd fancy something with marzipan." He announced and lowered the menu with pursed lips. When her eyes met his he marveled quietly at their unique combination of color, a dark green that faded into a steel grey at the center.

"I know you're waiting for me to ask you why." Her tone was amused, yet he could trace a hint of irritation in it. He had become predictable to her and Jason knew she found predictability boring. His grin widened as he leaned his elbows onto the table.

"Because I bet that's what you taste like. Your skin looks exactly like it." Laura closed the menu with a tired look.

"Jason, you know that I won't taste anything like it, just as well as I know you can't possibly taste like dark chocolate." His dark eyes glistered stoutly.

"Don't you think we should try a taste just to be certain?" A heavy sigh left her thin red lips and she crossed her legs in an obvious sign of disapproval.

"Jason, please. We've been through this many times before. Now that I don't see you every day anymore hasn't changed the fact that I'm not physically or romantically attracted to you." After folding her hands together she gave him a stern look, telling him wordlessly that he should stop his petty attempts at seducing her. His full lips curved down in a disappointed grimace and he shifted in his seat.

"You used to be."

"In the beginning." She corrected him and lifted her chin, a reprimanding frown coming onto her round face.

"The moment my interest was gone I've made that perfectly clear." He huffed and rested his round chin on his knuckles.

"Am I not interesting enough then?" The question was rhetorical, but the second it left his mouth he regretted it, knowing she'd answer him truthfully.

"No. This may sound harsh, but you're quite dull. I enjoy your company, I really do, but if I ever were to engage in a serious relationship, I'd need someone who can take me by surprise. Someone who's difficult to read." She began to twirl the stem of her wineglass between her fingers, drawing his attention to her hand.

"I could easily pretend and take advantage of your kindness, but I won't. You've become a constant in my life, Jason. I'd rather you remain one too. We both know I don't have a lot of warmth in me and warmth exactly what you need from your romantic partner."

"I hate it when you make sense." He grumbled and tore his eyes away from her slim fingers. She didn't hold back the apologetic smile he tried not to catch and returned to examining the desserts.

"I'll take the chocolate moelleux."

/

Will lifted the plastic box onto the countertop with ease, turning to the cook.

"Fresh caught eels. A dozen of them, they're already cleaned." He announced with his eyes on the skinny man's dirty apron.

"Alright, thanks, Thomas will pay you." He nodded, making his curls bounce slightly and left the kitchen.

Supplying the local restaurants with fish was a good way to earn some extra money when he was in a pinch and this French one gave him some generous compensation. Once he stepped out into the front of the restaurant Thomas nodded at him greetingly and fished out a wallet from under the counter. Will placed his hands on his hips and glanced around the room as he waited.

A familiar golden shine caught his attention and he narrowed his eyes at the table in the corner. It was Laura, the sailing instructor, she was with someone. The black man opposite her kept stealing glances at the blonde while cutting a piece from his frangipane. Laura didn't seem to notice or was simply ignoring it. Clearly not interested in her friend the way he was in her. She seemed at ease in his company.

"There you go mister Graham. Thank you and let me know when you go fishing again." The faux Frenchman held out a bundle of cash, keeping it hidden behind the counter with a relaxed smile. Will took it and assured him that he definitely would.

"Good evening, Will." The sudden greeting startled him and he glanced over his shoulder. When he met her calm gaze his mouth opened to respond, but his mind provided him with no words. Her thin eyebrow was lifted even higher in amusement as she passed him. Will's eyes shot back to her table, seeing how the dark skinned man eyed him in a way that made him wary.

"Thomas, l'addition s'il te plaît."(tr : the bill please) The french words were uttered fluetnly and it made the dark-curled man wonder if she was genuinly french. The owner of the restaurant hurried to her side as she headed for the bathroom.

"Laura. Veut-tu m'aider avec la sélection des produit pour la semaine prochaine?" (tr : Would you help me with choosing next week's products?) She grinned at him kindly and somewhat flattered in confirmation.

As she left for the back, Will couldn't help but roam his eyes over her. With her red heels she was half a head taller than him. Her dress was tight around her behind with a loose upper half. Accentuating her shoulders and hips, masking the fact that she didn't have much of a slim waist. Thomas scraped his throat, causing Will the look away hurriedly as he realized he had been caught, he kept his face successfully straight.

"You're acquainted with miss Amiddon?" the older man asked him with noticeable surprise and displeasure. Will stuffed the money into his pocket and raised his eyebrows as he pressed his lips together at the ground.

"Acquainted isn't what I'd call it." A door fell closed behind him and he paused his actions.

"I'm almost offended." The corners of her lips curled up mockingly, stopping at a comfortable distance from him. Will's eyes crawled to her feet, feeling shame scratch at the back of his ears.

"John called you today, but you didn't pick up. It's about the repair works." She told him, her hands folded behind her back and feet apart in a strong and confident stance.

"He'd like you to come by this week in regard of you compensation." She clarified and looked back towards Thomas as he appeared with the bill. She thanked the restaurant owner and left for her table.

"Have a good night, Will." Her tone was light and the fact that he couldn't determine if she was honestly offended or not annoyed him. He gave a short wave to Thomas and left through the back.

/

He slid her coat from her round shoulders and hung it next to his, her heels clacking against the wood as she placed them next to the door.

"So you fancy Will Graham?" he asked her out of the blue, she didn't even pause at his question on her way to the kitchen.

"Fancy's a big word. I find him intriguing." She held up a bottle of port and tilted her head, silently asking him if he wanted a glass. He waved his hand in confirmation and leaned against the counter.

"Care to share some information with me when you start to get friendly with him?" she sighed exasperated and gave him a glass.

"Jason. You've already asked me this. No. You nor the Yard have the privilege to ask me for help. I quit. I don't intend to approach Will as an undercover agent."

"Well you obviously won't approach him as a friend either." He mumbled annoyed and stirred the dark alcohol carefully.

"Will doesn't seem like a friend-type of person. So, no, I won't." there fell a silence that pressed heavily against Jason's chest. He took a sip of the sweet liquid to distract himself.

"Are you going to stay over?" he took a sharp intake of breath and looked her in the eyes, seeing no underlying intentions. Much to his disappointment.

"You trust me enough to not do anything to you when you're vulnerable?" he almost scoffed, the blonde shrugged and thinned her lips.

"I do, actually." He shook his head wildly, feeling his stomach crunch.

"No, I'm staying in a hotel and I'll be leaving tomorrow." She drank the remainder of the red port and left her glass in the sink.

"Alright, send my regards to whoever wants to receive them."


	6. Chapter 6: Knots

**A/N: here you go! Am I not going too OC with Will by the way? I'm really trying to stay true to his character but I don't know how well I'm really doing on that. (feedback?)**

**Enjoy your read! ****J**

**CHAPTER 5:**

She rubbed the clothed palm of her hand, flexing her fingers as she stood. With a nod of approval she looked up from the knot she had just made and out to the lake. Her eyes checked the movements of her students as they docked and secured their single sailboats. As she clasped her hands behind her and straightened her back, preparing to stroll down the long dock to see if everyone was doing okay, the barking of dogs made her look at the shore. Three familiar balls of furs came rushing towards the water. A heavy and slightly annoyed frown came onto her face, noticing how the students got distracted by the unexpected visitors.

"Donald, it goes under and then twists to the right, not the left." She noted out of the blue, making the youngster next to her jump surprised and return to his work. She stuck two fingers between her lips and gave a sharp whistle. Her students yelped and groaned at the ear-piercing sound. When she saw how the dogs instantly froze right before the dock, she returned to her students.

"Keep going. You're all almost finished for the day." She told them and continued walking, her sandals barely making any noise against the wood beneath her feet. Here and there she corrected or tightened the knots and once they were all standing on the dock, waiting to be dismissed, she lifted her gloved hand.

"Remember to learn the new knots, I expect you all to be able to show them to me next week." They all nodded and started trickling away as she finally waved her hand. Her eyes went back to the end of the dock, where the dogs were still sitting, their tails wiggling and slamming against the ground as the group approached them with calling and adoring sounds.

"Leave the dogs alone." She called out disapprovingly right before they reached the animals. It earned her a few scolds and sighs of irritation, she didn't mind at all.

She held back a sigh as she followed them, pulling the dirty beige gloves off before stuffing them into the back-pocket of her faded and worn jeans. The dogs sprang up in excitement as she neared them. She hushed them and ruffled their fur shortly. Her eyes wandered around for Will, wincing a bit as she tugged her hair-tie out. Laura kneeled down, her hand brushing through her locks to get them out of her face. The dogs barked softly at the tired smile she gave them and they pushed their noses against her arms and knees. With a quiet chuckle she began patting them. Buck flopped down onto his back and gave her a pleading look.

"They really do like you." Came an amused voice, she smiled at Will and busied herself with Buck's soft stomach.

"It appears so. I was quite surprised when they came running towards me earlier. My students got quite distracted." Her words were reprimanding but her tone was airy, making him shift on his feet, not comfortable without knowing if she was annoyed or amused. He let out a half-hearted chuckle none the less and took a few steps closer. Gary sat down next to him and Will patted his head affectionately.

"I hope they didn't get in your way." She shook her head assuringly and scratched Amelia behind her ear. When Laura got up he blinked startled at the sunlight that reflected quite sharply on her golden locks as they showered down her shoulders from the movement.

"John paid you?" she asked casually and started for the make-shift container office. It took Will a second to follow her, not knowing what to do with himself as she started unbuttoning her over-shirt. He snapped out of it quickly and strode after her.

"Yes. He asked me to look at a few more boats. That's why I'm still here." He explained, the dogs trailing behind them calmly. His eyes sunk to the skin of her shoulders and arms when she pulled her shirt off. She was surprisingly pale for someone who spent a lot of her time on boats. With unconsciously parted lips he looked at the back of her head again before he let them wander any lower, remembering how appealing she had looked a few nights before at the restaurant.

She hummed understanding and threw the shirt over her shoulder, keeping her eyes in front of her, knowing very well what effect she had had on him when taking off the over-shirt and revealing the tight green tank-top underneath. They stayed silent for a while as he followed her to the office pointlessly. The moment her hand landed on the door-knob he had made up his mind.

"Would you like to walk the dogs with me? They're a bit energetic today and they listen to you even more than to me." Laura froze. _That was….unexpected. And very soon. _She composed her surprised expression and turned around with a half-smile stretching her thin, red lips.

"Sure, but I'm pretty tired, you'll have to treat me to a coffee." He raised his eyebrows amused and stole a glance at her eyes. The afternoon sun changing the grey at the center to a light green. The absence of the steel grey made her seem kinder and more approachable. His eyes slid away from her with difficulty and he let out a short throaty laugh.

"There aren't really any coffee shop in this town. But if that's the only condition then I don't mind making you some." From the corners of his eyes he saw a pleased smile on her face which made the small doubt he had left flow away easily.

"I'll go change." With that she went into John's office and let him standing there with his dogs looking up at him, waiting for something to do. Will placed his hands on his hips and glanced down at the three animals. He pushed his bottom lip up, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. The dogs wiggled their tails at the nod he gave them, letting his pride seep through carefully.

"That was good, right? Smooth." He mumbled to them and looked back up at the lake contently. _Very easy._ He gave himself an imaginary pat on the shoulder.

After a few minutes the door opened and Laura appeared, waving a goodbye to John over her shoulder. She was wearing loose, sand colored trousers that bellowed around her legs softly in the cool breeze, with a simple and comfortable looking white T-shirt. As she pulled on her brown and soft yellow tartan suit-jacket, he couldn't help but glance at her chest as it puffed out. It was then that he noticed that her shirt was somewhat see-through, teasing his senses with the brown color of her bra that shimmered through. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes before looking up. Her expression was calm while she closed her stuffed bag.

"Good breeze for sailing?" he questioned as they started walking, making her look away from her bag. Laura grimaced small.

"Well, for beginners yes. Not a lot of risks of making mistakes they don't yet know they can make with this weather." She informed him, her eyes roving over the thin clouds in the sky. He raised his eyebrows at the hint of dismay he caught.

"Not enough of a challenge for you?" her eyes shot to him suddenly, pulling his gaze to meet hers with as much sudden force as a parent who would rip their child away from a busy road. They shone and glistered with stout excitement.

"No, not in the least." She grinned sincerely and hooked her thumb behind the strap of her leather bag. He huffed out a laugh, to chase away the breath he had held in an unnoticed way, and looked up at the crossroads.

"Let's go walk in the woods." Laura suggested and turned to the left, the black head followed her without any word of protest, pleased to know she preferred the humming nature above plain roads with buildings scattered along them sadly.


	7. Chapter 7: Shortbread

**A/N: Whoew, two chapters in a day! (look at me go)**

**CHAPTER 6: **

"So you're the local fisherman who provides my favorite restaurant of their fish." She stated with approval in her voice. He grinned carefully and nodded.

"Yeah, although I find it ironic that they use fish you wouldn't typically find in the French cuisine." An amused chuckle left her and she shrugged, checking if all the dogs were still following them.

"Not a lot of people here know enough about the French dishes to realize they're not really eating them." It was Will's turn to chuckle now. A stick caught his eye and he picked it up. He clacked his tongue at the dogs and when they barked back and gathered around him, he threw it as far as possible.

"Fetch." He ordered them and watched as they sprinted off happily, barking at; each other, them, and the stick.

"I have to say you're quite pale for a fisherman, Will." He smirked and glanced at her cheek.

"I could say the same about you. You're a sailor, you're constantly exposed to reflected and direct sunlight as well." She rested her weight on her right leg, leaning ever so slightly closer to him.

"There isn't a lot of bright sunlight here. Besides, blonde people often don't tan as easily as dark-haired people." She gestured towards his dark curls and he ran his hand through them, feeling self-aware.

"I guess you're right." He confirmed and heard his dogs approach them.

Laura smiled a bit at the first fallen leaves that spurred and twirled in the wake of the dogs' enthusiastic sprinting.

"Your French is very good by the way." Will noted and took the branch that Amelia offered him proudly. He threw it away in a different direction and the dogs scrambled away again.

"Thank you." Her eyes took in the tall trees as they walked through them at a leisurely pace.

"Where exactly in Europe are you from, if you don't mind me asking." She held back a grin and lowered her gaze to the dirt-path.

"Not France, if that's what you're hinting at. Belgium. We're taught several languages at a very young age there. We've got a Dutch and French speaking part and in the east we've got a small community that speaks German. Naturally they teach us English as well, seeing as Britain's just across the canal." He could tell she took pride in the languages she had mastered, yet none in where she came from.

"Brussels is in Belgium, right?" he asked while thinking hard where her country was somewhere on the map. She nodded back and bent down when Gary came towards her with the branch.

"Do you speak any other languages?" by the time Amelia and Buck appeared, they had to go running after the stick again with Gary.

"I've got a basic knowledge of Japanese and Spanish as well." Will nodded, a curl bouncing against his temple. It tickled his eyebrow and he pushed it back behind his ear without much thought.

"That's impressive." Her laugh startled him a bit and he saw how she adjusted her bag, pulling the hair that got stuck beneath the strap free and flipping it away from her chest.

"Thank you."

/

He opened the bag of small biscuits and poured them into the bowl. Will wiped his hands on his trousers and stared at the sweets. _This common courtesy._ He reassured himself and took it with him to the porch. The second he caught sight of her sunlit self, he felt something pull at his stomach that urged him to speed of his pace. He stepped out of the front door and set the plate down on the small, low wooden table in front of the bench.

"Will, is this a date?" she asked out of the blue. His stark-blue eyes widened shocked and he glanced at her. The late evening sunlight darkened the green and grey in her eyes as she stared at him. Her cheeks were rosy from the long walk in the woods and her legs were crossed, her ankle peeking out. The expression she wore was collected but there was obviously some curiosity shimmering behind her eyes.

"If that's what you'd like to call it." He muttered and gave a strained smile, eventually sitting down beside her at a safe distance.

She lifted her one eyebrow even higher at how he now had to force himself to come across as comfortable. The blonde rolled her eyes at what she found to be an overreaction on his part. _Obviously not used to this kind of thing. Shouldn't really be that surprising._

"Fine, then that's exactly what I'll call it." She mused and took the steaming mug, ticking it against his in a toast, and took a slow sip.

"Is this shortbread?" she wondered and picked a biscuit, turning it over between her fingers. He tilted his head towards her direction, indicating he was willing to keep up the conversation.

"Yes. I think they're pretty nice. Although I don't expect them to be as good as the ones from Belgium." She chuckled agreeingly and took a bite, letting out an approving hum.

"Do you like chocolate, Will?" with every casual question she asked him, he felt himself relax. She didn't dwell on subjects he wasn't comfortable with. He felt grateful for that. Other women would have tried to question him out about his discomfort of relationships. Truth was that not many had appreciated his company for a longer period of time. _The feeling is more often than not mutual._ For now, Laura seemed comfortable to be around.

"I do. Milk chocolate." A short, pleased laugh left her and she shifted in her seat. Angling her body more towards him. Laura was obviously an intelligent woman who had a very good control over her body-language. Will couldn't help but think she was adjusting her position just to make clear she appreciated his company and felt at ease with him.

"Good, I suppose you know Belgium's quite famous for its chocolate. If you want to I can give you some of my spare bars. It's cheaper and tastier than the imported and mixed stuff at the shops in town." He couldn't hold the grin back at the small hint of pride in her tone and looked at her pink cheek again.

"That'd be nice. Maybe you can bring some to our next get together." She tilted her head with a playful smirk and mouthed the word 'date' to him. He shook his head amused at her almost child-like way of making the remark and smiled, drinking some coffee.

"It's also a country known for its beer." He reminded her.

"Oh yes. It sure is." He could hear the glee she tried to hide. She clearly liked to drink a good beer.

"I've got a few crates of them in my basement. Just let me know when you'd like to taste some." She told him and a comfortable silence fell, warming his feet calmingly. Will's eyes lowered to Amelia who had placed herself on Laura's foot again.


	8. Chapter 8: Coffee

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's been a hectic couple of weeks with the start of the new semester. But here it is, hope you guys like it!**

**Btw: My stats show me some of you have skipped the chapter 'Knots'(chapter 5)? If so, no biggie if you can still follow, but if you're a bit lost, go read it to get back on track!**

**Misasin: ****thank you for following!**

**CHAPTER 7:**

The coffee-machine sputtered quietly. The full aroma of fresh ground beans streamed around the room slowly, like clouds rolling away in a soft breeze. She rubbed her face tiredly, letting out a heavy sigh and grimacing as it turned into a painfully heavy yawn. The blonde leaned her behind against the counter and closed her eyes, her body still radiating the pleasant sleepy warmth she knew she would miss after she had awoken completely. When the quiet rumbling stopped she glanced at the machine with half-lidded eyes and turned around slowly, sauntering closer to it with her cup in hand. As she poured the coffee the steam stroke her face and she yawned again, little morning-tears coming to the corners of her dazed eyes.

A shrill noise pierced through the air and her skull, making a loud and shocked yell escape her lips followed by a string of curses as she spilled her coffee. The woman whipped around with startled fierceness in her eyes, sending her mobile an annoyed look. While grumbling under her breath she grabbed it and closed her eyes to calm herself down. She picked up and turned back to the counter, looking for the washcloth.

"This is Laura Amiddon, how can I help you?"

Will frowned at the greeting as he gazed over the lake from his kitchen-window. It held a professional and distant tone and the immediate offer of her full name and services confused him until he figured it was something typically European.

"Laura, goodmorning. Remember when you told me you owed me a favor?" he questioned, sounding firm, yet still he hoped she'd take no offence at him suddenly calling in. He set his cleaned cup down and turned to Gary who'd been nudging at his leg.

"Goodmorning, Will. I do. What do you need?" her directness made him pause, she didn't even seem to reconsider. It made him wonder how loyal she could be to people she really cared for. He rubbed his eyes from the remainder of sleep and knelt down, petting the head of the old dalmatien.

"I'm being called away, work realted stuff. Can you watch my dogs for me? I already called John but he's heading out of town for a few days so he gave me your number." He heard the quiet rushing of water in the background at her end of the line and frowned. _She wasn't about to shower or anything was she?_ His eyes widened at his own thoughts and pupils his dilated at the image. Will took a hurried breath and pinched the bridge of his nose to rid himself of said thoughts.

"I figured. No problem. When are you leaving? I should know where the leashes and other things are, or will you leave a note?" It unsettled him how she was so easily agreeing to this. Most people needed persuasion, especially when they had met as few times at him and Laura. Yet she didn't seem eager, she made it sound like she was taking on a side job.

"Well, I've already left a note. I'm in a hurry. If there's anything not on it, just call this number. I may not pick up, but I'll return the call." He told her, glancing at the sheet of paper on the kitchen table.

"Okay. Have a nice trip, Will." And just like that the conversation was over. His hell blue eyes wandered to the screen of his worn mobile in confusion. He pocketed it and stood, closing his coat. He waved goodbye to his dogs and closed the door behind him.

As the finally sat down behind the steering-wheel, his frown deepened. He put the car in first and drove out. The stories about Laura around town were very different. From what he had picked up she could be as warm of a figure as a mother and as cold and careless as an icepick piercing someone's skin on accident. Up until now he had known her as a calm and collected women who was easy to talk to and had a sultriness that shimmered through every once in a while. Yet now, it was as if he had talked to a distant acquaintance with who he was on friendly terms with, yet not friendly enough to casually talk to. He grimaced at that, contemplating how he would approach her in such a state, or if he even wanted to at all.

His black curls bounced nervously as he shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. He had a screening for the FBI coming up. Will needed to clear his head and stay focused.

/

Laura stood before the door with her hands on her hips, a bothered look on her face. _Keys._ Her thoughts mumbled grumpily. She had not had a good start of the day and this wasn't a pleasant continuation of it either. She clicked her tongue and looked around half-heartedly.

Will didn't seem like an over-preconscious type and he had left in a hurry. Her eyes fell on the doormat. He hadn't mentioned anything about getting in and she guessed he was still on the road. She didn't approve of drivers busying themselves with their cellphone behind the wheel. She crouched down and picked up the doormat. Nothing. Well, she didn't really think to find anything there either. Who on earth would need a key into Will's house except for himself? He wasn't that social, neither was he forgetful enough to keep it there as a spare one in case he lost his own key.

She huffed and ran a hand through her hair as she stepped off the porch. Her blonde hair hadn't been combed yet, but that didn't matter. She didn't plan on seeing anyone but the dogs today and even if she was, with hair as naturally straight as hers she would never come across as messy.

Her light eyes swept the front of the house in search for a cracked open window. _Always found it funny that so many houses are made out of wood here. Fire hazards everywhere._ She noted absentmindedly and walked up to the side of the two story building. On the second floor she noticed an open window, a pleased smile cracked onto her face. There was a small but sturdy tree not too far from it.

She slung her bag over her neck and shortened the strap, securing it snugly against her side and got out her sailing gloves. She always fell easy victim to splinters. Laura put her hand on the bark of the tree and looked for a thick and low hanging branch. When she found one she placed her foot on the trunk and heaved herself up with ease. Sailing had provided her with quite the set of arm and torso muscles.

As she climbed to the closest place to the window, she paused. Will's dogs were inside. They'd been locked up for a few hours now without their owner. They would be jumpy. The blonde licked her thin lips and pulled off her right glove. After she placed her fingers between her wet lips she gave a sharp whistle. The dogs could be heard barking and scurrying inside, recognizing the whistle to be hers. The three animals rushed into the room and looked around curiously, when Amelia caught sight of Laura she barked and trotted towards the window confused. Laura grinned calmly at them and waved.

"I'm coming inside. Stay calm. Sit." She commanded, the three dogs by now had all gathered by the window and promptly sat down, cocking their head at her unusual behavior.

The dogs watched as she put her glove back on and prepared herself for the jump. It wasn't that big of a distance to close, but one wrong move could send her tumbling down. She breathed in and out slowly and crouched on the thick branch. With a grunt she threw herself forward. A startled cry left her as her one foot landed on the windowsill and the tip of the other bumped against the wall. Hurriedly she grasped the framing and caught herself from slipping off. The dogs yapped at her shocked and worried. She shushed them with slight irritation and landed on the worn parquet of what seemed to be Will's make-shift library and bureau. She dusted herself off from possible splinters and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Alright, alright." She mumbled to the animals reassuringly as they pushed their noses against her legs. She kicked off her dirty shoes and took them with her downstairs, pulling off her scarf in the process.

When she glanced around the small hallways her eyes wandered to the kitchen which' door stood open. The dogs' nails clicked against the tiles eagerly when she found the note. As she read it her eyes shot up and around occasionally, spotting the objects mentioned until she read the word 'key'. She shook her head when she saw the key lying on the counter and stuffed the paper in her wallet. _Obviously left in a hurry._ Her thoughts mumbled as she spotted the dirty mug and still warm coffee-machine.

/

His shoulders hung as the door creaked closed behind him. With a frown he took in the sight of the foreign coat and shoes close to the entrance and figured that Laura might still be here. Will held back a groan, he'd rather be alone right now.

"I'll be out of your hair in a tic." He jumped at her sudden words, his hell blue eyes making contact with her metallic green ones accidentally. A breath got stuck in his throat when he saw her subtly flushed cheeks.

The blonde frowned at his reaction and straightened, disappearing back behind the corner of the kitchen.

"You left the key inside Thursday and your window open. You should be more careful." She noted as he entered the kitchen warily.

"You broke into my house?" he uttered in disbelief and eyed his dogs that were eating away in the corner.

"It was either that or leaving your dogs to starve." Her explanation sounded so simple and casual that he almost didn't give it any second thought. He shook his head tiredly and ruffled his hair.

"Which window?" he questioned with a huff, only half interested as he finally took his jacket off.

"The one of your study I think, I climbed your tree. Don't worry, I didn't break any branches." Will frowned heavily at the back of her head, then his eyes traveled to the muscles in her arms as they flexed while she folded the bag of dog food closed. _Sailors have strong arms_. He noted half-heartidly.

"Well, sorry for the trouble and thank you for looking after them." She nodded and put the food in a cupboard, she turned around on her heels and he almost backed away at the sudden proximity of her face. She didn't even flinch and gave him a small grin, as if she was testing him.

"I've put some Belgian beer and chocolate in your fridge. Yet I supposed you don't feel like sharing a drink right now." She muttered, taking his appearance with a light grimace. He looked terrible. His dark curls were messy and started getting a greasy shine, his shirt had stains of tomato sauce on it.

Will took a deep breath and turned away, tearing his eyes away from the small pout of her lips. He didn't feel like having company. He needed to vent, he was frustrated. The only thing he felt like doing was sleeping and fishing.

However, it was rare to catch Laura's attention. Meeting her the past few months hadn't been easy, it seemed as if she was trying to lure him to her and he simply didn't know how to react to that. His gaze went back to her shoulder that was clad in a flask-blue fabric. Her company was something he occasionally wished for, but didn't always have. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes exhaustedly.

"You know what. The dogs need walking, if I get back and you want to share a drink so that I can introduce you to the finer beers, just tell me then." Her offer startled him and before he could answer her she had already retrieved the leashes and whistled the dogs towards her.


	9. Chapter 9: Beer

**A/N: WHOEW! New chapter! I'm excited, are you guys excited? Well you wouldn't know what to be excited about. Heheheeee…it's coming people. The smut! I'll put up a warning for when it comes up or post it in a separate chapter (so no worries)**

**OH! And there's this amazing person that made a gif-set for the story! Can you believ eit?! **

**Aaaahhhh! Here's the link to it, you should also check out her blog, she's got a cool fanfic!**

** post/101896531592/laura-will-for-superbaltizard-for-being-awesome-as **

**CHAPTER 8:**

Laura stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trenchcoat. The fisher had looked terrible when he arrived at his home. Unwashed and unfocused with a hollowness in his eyes that made her skin tighten. Obviously something had happened, she doubted he would tell her.

She pursed her lips and glanced at the dogs as they scurried about in the rotting leaves. The ringing of her phone made her frown in agitation. There weren't many people who just called her. It would either be John to ask for her help with an unexpected problem or Jason wanting to snoop around some more for information about Will. She huffed and pulled out her phone, clicking her tongue at the name that appeared on it.

"Yes, Jason?" she asked the moment she picked up, smiling lightly as Amelia trotted towards her and nudged her leg.

"Graham failed his screening, I want you to stay away from him." He stated, cutting to the chase quickly. The blonde paused her petting, her mouth falling open in surprise. An offended scowl came onto her lips.

"Excuse me?" she was giving him a chance to rephrase his command, he'd better take it. Amelia twisted around at the sound of Buck's barking and rushed off to play. She could hear him sigh at the other end of the line and she straightened up, waiting for him to talk.

"Will Graham, your _friend_, went through some screening procedures of the FBI a few weeks ago. He's unstable." He explained, trying to sound as casual as possible so that she wouldn't get even more irritated than she obviously already was. She nodded to herself and began strolling along the edge of the forest.

"Not exactly surprising." She muttered, twisting the leashes in her pocket around her finger.

"What do you mean that's not surprising? You knew? Why the hell would you hang around an unstable person?" he nearly exclaimed, making her grimace and pull the device from her ear.

"I had my suspicions." She answered, ignoring his other question and blowing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Laura, you're going to get into trouble, unstable people are called unstable for a reason. He's not friend material, or any sort of material. He's got a cocktail of Aspereg's syndrome and other personality disorders. His empathy is so high he can't even pull the trigger when he has too. He got fired as a homicide detective because he got knifed down by a killer he couldn't shoot two weeks ago." She sighed and stopped next to a tree, hiding a turd one of the dogs had left behind with some leaves.

"Why are you telling me this, Jason? This isn't information that you should just spread around. I appreciate your concern, but I have no interest in these facts." He scoffed, making her roll her eyes and turn on the spot, walking into the other direction.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, wouldn't want you to fall into your socio-/psychopathic pit or whatever like last time. But if you want to risk your mental health on that, do whatever you like." He snarled, his deep voice shaking with anger at her stubbornness. She shook her head, blond strands rolling over her shoulder.

"Jason please, you're being childish. We both know I've never _fallen _into anything. You know what I think about such matters. Everyone is a possible psychopath or sociopath, all they need is one thing to tip them over the edge. I've been there."

"Wouldn't surprise me if you were still there." he interrupted her, a sly grin curled her lips upwards. He was so amusing when frustrated.

"Everything we do and experience shapes us, Jason. Just like how me staying in your life after turning you down several times shapes you, my incident shaped me. It's all about how we deal with that change. You say I was stuck in a pit. I call it taking a step back from reality, but you know I've gotten over that now. I'm perfectly I touch with what happens around me. In fact, I'm so aware of my surroundings that I know you're being a total dick." She concluded airily and snapped her fingers at the dogs several times. He huffed heavily and she could imagine him rubbing his eyes.

"Right, sorry about that. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He mumbled apologetically while the dogs gathered around her and sat down at her feet.

"It's okay. Is there anything else?" she wondered and pulled the leashes from her pocket, untangling them with her free hand.

"No. Not really. How's life?" she crouched down and hooked the first leash onto Gary's collar.

"Fine. Same as always. I suppose you're doing well since you haven't called in a while." She deduced and attached Gary's leash next. The dogs watched her work silently, their heads cocked at the device she was talking into.

"Yes. I'm good." She tugged Amelia's leash to make sure it was on well and stood up, making the dogs rise with her and wag their tails.

"Alright then. I'm going to hang up, I have somewhere I need to be." She lied and after hearing his confirming grunt she placed the phone back into her coat pocket and started back to Will's house.

/

Will opened his fridge to get something to eat and paused at the small collection of beers on the top shelve. Some chocolate bars were placed in front of them neatly. Obviously she had arranged her addition to his fridge so that it took up as little space as possible.

A decisive sigh left him and he hung his head, closing the fridge again. He'd wait for her and tell her to join him as he would try to drink away his irritation.

The freshly shaved man frowned at his own thoughts. Getting drunk purly to suppress his agitation wasn't really that good of a way to spend your time with a friend…well…'friend'. He shook his head and let a mixture of a grimace and a grin come to his lips.

She was a peculiar person, Laura. They had had a lot of small talk. The blonde talked about her life easily, but if you really thought about what she shared, that wasn't true at all. She'd always talk about insignificant events and adventures that she could easily make people enthusiastic about by the way she explained them. Yet she would never give away pieces of information that told you how she became how she was, no important background stories or psychological explanations or how she thought about the world. It gave him a false sense of knowing her. His sudden realization made his insides itch with curiosity.

His eyes snapped up from the floor when his doorbell rang. After a pause he left the kitchen to open the door. Her timing was nearly perfect. She'd given him enough time to shower, shave, get into a fresh set of clothes and calm down considerably. _Unsettling._ His thoughts murmured to him warningly.

When he opened the door his dogs trotted in, happily tired and already free from their leashes. Will's eyes wandered to her hands as she rolled the straps up neatly and handed them to him politely. He took them from her and stepped aside, inviting her back in wordlessly.

She gave a small, appreciating smile and crouched down to untie her shoes. The man's lips parted at her sudden change in position. Her bent posture ranting him with a teasing flash of her cleavage before her hair fell around her face. He clenched his jaw quickly and glanced away, recovering from the shock fluently and putting the leashes away.

"So, what kind of beer do you like?" she asked after she hung her coat on the rack and turned to him. He took a deep breath and looked up in thought.

Laura passed him to start for the kitchen and caught his fresh scent. It was an airy mixture of green leaves and salt from what she guessed was his shower-gel and soft scent of wool from his clean jumper. A clothing article, she noted, he'd never worn before in her presence.

"Brown, blond, sweet, bitter, light, heavy?" she listed and stepped towards the fridge. She heard him follow her silently and opened his fridge without his permission.

Will's eyes went over the bottles as he stopped beside her, a little bit closer than usual.

"I like brown beers." He simply stated, not knowing enough about the Belgian brewed beers to give her any more information. The beers in America were known to be lighter and completely different in their taste-pallet.

She hummed in thought and ran her fingers over the bottle-caps. He held himself from glancing at the blonde. When she had entered her behavior was more distant and professional, but the moment he invited her back inside her demeanor had changed. It was weird how at home she could suddenly make herself in his house, it was almost rude. Maybe it was because she'd been in and out of here for nearly two months while he'd been away.

"Do you have any decent glasses?" her question tore him from his thoughts and made him frown, turning towards his cabinets. Laura pulled out two bottles and placed them on the counter, fishing a lighter out of her pocket. When he placed the round glasses next to her, his eyes widened a fraction, startled at her opening the beers with her lighter.

"I have a bottle opened you know." He noted amused and slightly patronizing, she shrugged in response. After she deemed his glasses well enough for the products from her homeland, she poured them their drinks expertly.

"A Mc Chouffe, it's a strong Ale beer, a bit sweet with a pinch of bitter." She explained and handed him a glass. He took it from her, making sure not to tense up as their fingers brushed over each other.


	10. Chapter 10: Chocolate

**A/N: the smut follow-up to this story wil be in the next chapter! Ohohooooooooo **

**Meanwhile i hope you guys'll like this chapter! :D**

**CHAPTER 9: **

_Recap:_

_"__A Mc Chouffe, it's a strong Ale beer, a bit sweet with a pinch of bitter." She explained and handed him a glass. He took it from her, making sure not to tense up as their fingers brushed over each other. _

The blonde kept her eyes on him and studied his reaction as he took a careful sip. He licked his lips from the foam, drawing her attention to them momentarily as they shone in the dim light.

He hummed in approval at the full taste and the subtle sweetness interrupted by the occasional twinge from bitterness on his tongue. The woman grinned almost proudly at his nod and took a sip herself. With a gesture of his hand towards the door they left for the living room and settled themselves down in his worn leather couch.

"Was there enough food for the dogs?" Will asked, initiating the conversation carefully. Laura pulled up her one leg and curled it beneath her.

"No, actually. I had to go out to buy a new bag." She admitted airily, clearly not bothered by the fact she had to spend some extra money. Will's calm smile fell and he placed his drink on the table, picking up his wallet that was lying on it. Laura held back a sigh and leaned back, getting comfortable.

"How much do I owe you?" she grinned and took another sip from the alcohol.

"A dinner." She stated, making Will pause in opening his wallet and glance at her from over his shoulder. Her eyes shone with held back excitement, knowing he wouldn't decline since he would also feel the need to return the favor he now felt like he owed her.

He huffed and let out a laugh and dropped his wallet, taking hold of his drink again. He sat back and turned his head towards her ever so slightly.

"Real French cuisine, or fake?" A genuinely amused laugh left her at his reference and she shook her head, holding the stem of her glass with her one hand as the other took hold of the foot.

"Whichever holds your preference." She chuckled, making him smirk and nod.

"How come you were gone for over a month?" her tone was light and it was clear that he didn't need to answer her if he didn't want to. There hadn't been enough food for his dogs and things in his fridge had gone bad. Obviously he hadn't planned on being away for almost two months.

She watched him as his eyes darkened with frustration and anger, doubt setting his mouth into a thin line as he thought about telling her what she already knew. It was a test, she wanted to know what her boundaries were. Waiting patiently, she drank from the beer again.

"I had a case." He told her, eyes lowering to the foam collar in his glass that started to thin out soundlessly.

"And then I got fired." His sudden sneer startled her and she lifted an eyebrow at him. _He must've really like his job._

"How?" she went on and watched his fingers brush away the condensation on his glass to keep him busy and distracted. Laura exhaled slowly and placed her glass on the table.

"You don't have to answer, my apologies. You want me to get some snacks?" as she was about to get up, Will's eyes snapped to her surprised. He opened his mouth to stop her but she had already stepped away. By now she knew he wasn't going to tell her he had failed the screening procedures for the FBI.

Will groaned to himself in dismay and took hold of his face with his free hand. _You're screwing this up_. He scowled and got up, downing his Belgian ale to make him relax and strode towards the kitchen. The black head found her breaking the chocolate bars into edible portions with as little sound as she could manage. Slowly he edged closer and came to a stiff stop behind her, feeling the alcohol's buzz creeping up from the back of his skull.

"I failed to catch someone and they knifed me." He admitted seemingly out of the blue. Laura dusted her hands off and threw him a look.

"Knifed? Was it serious?" she asked, successfully faking her shock, and looked him up and down. It mustn't have been, otherwise he'd be visibly in pain.

Will's curls swung slightly as he shook his head reassuringly. He had expected her to be a bit more startled by the news, but the shimmer of concern in her steely eyes seemed real enough. He saw herr shoulders relaxed and she took the bowl of chocolate.

He turned on his heels and lead her back to the couch. Laura placed the sweets between their glasses before sitting down. Without wanting to give it too much thought he sat closer to her this time. His simple change in proximity showed her that he hadn't taken any offence in her prying. Although his back remained stiff, being this close to someone wasn't something he was used to. The stabbing hadn't helped him with reducing his expansive personal-space-bubble either.

"Was it the first time someone attacked you?" he smiled incredulously at how she just went on with her questions after realizing she hadn't annoyed him.

"No. But being wounded like this was a first." She hummed and took a piece of chocolate. His legs tensed up as the leant over them slightly to get to the treats, his eyes following her fingers as she brought the chocolate to her mouth. When she ate it his gaze lowered to her exposed neck and clad chest.

"I was attacked during a sailing competition on my boat once. I can relate." She suddenly shared, he blinked at her words and changed his focus.

Involuntarily he made eye contact with her again, and in a split second he knew she saw him follow her movements. Her expression stayed neutral, not showing him if she was disdained of flattered by his wandering eyes. Will held back a busted grimace and reached for the candy.

"Oh?" he wanted her to explain, but she didn't have to. The blonde nodded, the hair that fell over her shoulder as she moved it away from the right side of her neck flickered with a golden flash in the corner of his eye. _A doe stretches and exposes her neck during the mating-season to seduce their male counterparts._ The information flew into his head and planted itself into his thoughts.

"I was stranded, no oil left and not enough of a wind to keep me moving. I was close to the South-African coast and a hand-full of pirates tried to take over." She was telling him something about her that was similar to his experience. She was trying to relate herself to him, showing him that she understood or could at least grasp what he had been through. _People only do that when they try to get close to someone._

"Did you get captured?" his frown was heavy. He knew that African pirates often took hostages and then asked for ransom. Such events had taken place a few years ago and reached the news, if he recalled correctly.

"No. Only two got on board before I pushed the boats from each other with a paddle and when I knocked those two unconscious and pushed them into the water, the other six didn't feel like it was worth the effort anymore." She grinned, pride in her voice, he raised his eyebrows and turned toward her, careful not to stretch his stitches too much. This time he looked her in the eyes deliberately, steeling his mind and taking on the challenge of meeting her gaze.

"You scared off pirates on your own?" Her smile faltered ever so slightly at his uncharacteristic decision to look her directly in the eyes. Laura raised a wondering eyebrow at him and shifted in her seat, mirroring position as she angled her body at him.

"Adrenaline does amazing things." She answered, her voice quieter than it was before. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out if he was initiating what she thought he was or if this was just a small step.

"It sure does." He muttered back and kept hold of her eyes. It rattled her brain. She wasn't used to this, not from him. Her heart picked up, feeling his icy blue eyes boring into her mind.

A sudden, sly grin came onto her face, making him frown in return. _Two can play that game._

"Do you like the chocolate?" his frown left him amused, she was onto him just as much as he was onto her.

"I do. It's very rich in taste." He complimented and tore his eyes from her to eat another piece. It was then that she noticed his empty glass and a smirk stretched her red lips. _Oh, that may explain how he's so relaxed._ She picked her glass up and drank some more, putting it back down right after. _Maybe he had to drink some liquid courage._ Her thoughts added with a laugh.

"I think we both know what they say about chocolate." She mused and bit down on a piece. He chuckled under his breath and watched her fold back into her comfortable position, her one knee almost touching his thigh.

He feigned raking his brain, causing her to laugh at how obvious it was what they were getting at. It was almost childish how they were now dancing around each other.

"Aphrodisiac." He concluded and saw her suck her lower lip, it slipped out from beneath her teeth, now slightly swollen and wet. Will's stomach clenched at the obvious hint and shot his eyes back to hers. She hummed back in confirmation, her hand darted out and tapped his knee.

"Correct." The lean woman praised and stared back with a challenge in her eyes. Laura's breath got stuck in her throat and she froze at the feeling of his broad hand grasping her thin wrist.

His pupils dilated and he tugged her closer softly. Laura licked her lips and in one fluid movement she slid closer and straddled his lap. Will lead her hands to his shoulders and she gripped onto them, confirming the fact that he hid his muscles under his layers. His own hands dropped to her thighs and lower back pulling her closer against him smoothly, keeping his blue eyes on her now green ones. Her breath against his cheek smelled of alcohol and his eyes lowered from her blazing ones to her parted lips.

He didn't need to hesitate anymore, it was already too late, he told himself. His eyes fell closed and he leaned towards her, Laura cupped his face and pressed her lips against his hungrily. She parted her lips for him when he licked them.


	11. Chapter 11: Smut (and feels)

**A/N: WARNING mature content - intimacy, nakedness, smut (sex scene), angst**

"I think we both know what they say about chocolate." She mused and bit down on a piece. He chuckled under his breath and watched her fold back into her comfortable position, her one knee almost touching his thigh.

He feigned raking his brain, causing her to laugh at how obvious it was what they were getting at. It was almost childish how they were now dancing around each other.

"Aphrodisiac." He concluded and saw her suck her lower lip, it slipped out from beneath her teeth, now slightly swollen and wet. Will's stomach clenched at the obvious hint and shot his eyes back to hers. She hummed back in confirmation, her hand darted out and tapped his knee.

"Correct." The lean woman praised and stared back with a challenge in her eyes. Laura's breath got stuck in her throat and she froze at the feeling of his broad hand grasping her thin wrist.

His pupils dilated and he tugged her closer softly. Laura licked her lips and in one fluid movement she slid closer and straddled his lap. Will lead her hands to his shoulders and she gripped onto them, confirming the fact that he hid his muscles under his layers. His own hands dropped to her thighs and lower back pulling her closer against him smoothly, keeping his blue eyes on her now green ones. Her breath against his cheek smelled of alcohol and his eyes lowered from her blazing ones to her parted lips.

He didn't need to hesitate anymore, it was already too late, he told himself. His eyes fell closed and he leaned towards her, Laura cupped his face and pressed her lips against his hungrily. She parted her lips for him when he licked them.

He breathed out a harsh sigh through his nose after he slithered his tongue between her lips. Will squeezed her behind and she answered with a groan, his clever trick winning him the dominance of the kiss.

Laura fisted his hair and tilted her head to the side, arching onto his touch. The hand that wasn't busy with groping her behind, darted from her neck down her back. His fingers snuck beneath her thin shirt. While his calloused hand roamed over the bare skin of her back and gripped her sides teasingly, her own hands lowered from his chest to his stomach.

Will frowned in disapproval when she leant away. He left her hands on his stomach and looked back up at her. Her pupils were completely blown up and she looked at him with such desire he felt himself harden under her gaze.

The blonde grinned victoriously when she felt him poke against her thigh and tugged at the fly of his trousers. Will's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp when she took hold of him and he took hold of her neck with both hands, slamming his lips against hers, feeling the urge to devour her like a starving man finding royal meal. Her hand started to stroke him slowly. His groan was muffled as she kept kissing him after she tightened her grip on him and gave a harsher tug.

Will pushed her back from the kiss, his breathing coming out shakily while she kept jerking him off at a tormenting pace. He opened his eyes with difficulty and they fell on her swollen lips, she hadn't worn any lipstick and her lips were starting to get as red as when she did wear it. They suddenly curled up in a stout smile and before he could look up her touch left him and she pulled off his jumper.

His curls fell into his face widely and he got the hint. Hurriedly he helped her unbutton his shirt. Laura hummed in appreciation at his lean muscles, her fingers trailing down his stomach again. He chuckled breathlessly as she quietly took him in. Will flinched when her touch neared his wound and he tightened his hold on her hips. The woman on top of him paused her actions and pouted her lips in thought, her eyes falling on the thumb-long cut in his side that was stitched messily.

"You show me yours and I you show mine." She mumbled, making his eyes narrow at her, wondering if it was his daze that made him hear the words jumbled up or if she had actually said it like that. His eyebrows sprang up when she suddenly pulled her T-shirt off. When Will saw the ugly, horizontal scar that ran beneath the left side of her ribs, he knew he'd heard her correctly.

"Pirates." She whispered as if it was a joke and bent down to kiss his chest. His eyes darted to her back where the scar peeked out from her side. His mind refocused on what they were doing when she placed his hands on her chest.

"Focus." She purred into his ear lowly and stroke the tip of his shaft, smearing out the pre-cum. Will's hand tightened around her clad breasts when his mind snapped back. Swiftly, he pulled the piece of lingerie off and gripped her round breasts firmly. Laura cried out and scratched his neck shocked when he instantly took one of her perky nipple between his teeth and tugged at it. He closed his eyes and lapped at it soothingly before doing the same to the other, making her gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure again.

Laura grinded against him hard and he let out a strangled grunt against her skin. She groaned pitifully when he sunk his teeth down in the crook of her neck as payback.

With a huff she pushed herself off of him, leaving him took look up at her shocked and dazed. The blonde chuckled at his dejected look and shook her head, pushing down her loose trousers. He took a deep, amazed breath as she stood naked before him. Her long hair tossed and messy, glowing like matte gold in the light of the little lamps, her skin flushed. She was beautiful and the look she gave him made him want to take her like a wild animal in heat. Hard and loud.

Will grabbed hold of her arms when she began to get on her knees.

"No." he snarled and jerked her back onto his lap. He didn't want her mouth now, he needed her to take him. A laugh left her and he growled at her amusement, grabbing her behind and lifting her up.

She stopped and stared him in the eyes lustfully. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she took hold of him, lining him up with her entrance. Laura gripped his neck to steady herself and chewed at her bottom lip, stomach coiling in anticipation. Before her eyes slammed closed while she slid onto him, she saw his jaw clench.

She gasped for breath when he suddenly pulled her down, entering her completely. She moaned and pressed herself against him in pleasure at him filling her up perfectly. He had went in so smoothly, she was must've being dripping wet. Laura groaned quietly at her own thoughts and bit his collar bone as she stretched around him wonderfully.

"Oh fuck." He grunted at her heat, she was so wet. When she lifted her head and kissed him he felt himself twitch inside of her, causing her to tighten in response. Will hissed against her lips and bucked into her impatiently, making her jerk and gasp in pleasure. Hurriedly she cradled his head and he pressed his face against the side of her neck.

Laura started rocking, following the brute pace his hands on her hips urged her into. She could barely hear his grunts and groans of lust and despair over her own loud moans and gasps. Her hands clawing at his back and neck caused a surge of mad, raw lust to shoot through him and he twisted them around, throwing her down on her back.

She wailed and threw her arm over her face as he entered her again without warning, pulling her ankles up to his shoulders and sitting down on his knees. Will watched as Laura's eyes almost rolled back into her skull when her hit her deeply and she shivered. He grinned devilishly, knowing what he'd hit and pumped into her at the same angel once more. She grit her teeth and hung onto the couch for dear life as he fucked her hard, hitting her g-spot every few times. It got harder for her to breath and she felt her body get white-hot, a short yelp leaving her throat at almost every thrust.

"Come one, Laura." He growled at her, her tightness making his head spin and loose control. She gasped sharply and let out a hoarse scream, her muscles trembling and her back arching itself off the leather that started to stick to her sweaty skin. She whined, feeling how she kept clenching around him wonderfully as her rode her through her orgasm that exploded inside of her over and over, sizzling heat slipping into her veins and burning her up mercilessly and magnificently.

Will's groans got louder, her walls still spasming around him and he let go. His yell was strangled and shaky as he released himself inside of her. Laura whimpered at the feeling of his cum filling her and tightened her muscles as he pulled out, keeping it in.

Will quickly bent forward and the blonde took hold of him as he practically fell down on top of her. The disheveled man gave her a lazy and satisfied kiss. He hummed into her mouth and propped himself onto his arms. Lara opened her eyes when he brushed some blond locks out of her sweaty face.

He drunk in the image of her for a few seconds. Her skin shone from the sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed, her lips were so red and swollen they looked ready to burst and her eyes were swimming in the aftermath of her peak.

He couldn't hold back the pleased smile and she grinned back. When a giggle broke through her lips he blinked and laughed back surprised and amazed. He'd never heard her giggle before. He kissed her again softly and she melted into it, her fingers sliding into his dark curls like they belonged there. Will pressed his own sweaty forehead against hers and took a calming breath.

"Do you need to clean up?" he murmured, hoping she wouldn't have to but knowing that she would. She nodded and with a huff he pushed himself off of her.

"Can you walk?" he wondered and rubbed his face from the droplets of sweat. She sighed embarrassed and swung her legs over the side of the couch, already knowing that her muscles felt too much like jelly for her to stand. Will let out a proud laugh and pushed himself up with some difficulty. He took careful hold of her arm and helped her up, she held onto his shoulder and they hobbled up the stairs to the bathroom, giggling and snorting like teenagers at their stumbling.

When they got to the door Will paused suddenly, him face falling and fear clawing at his stomach. She felt his sudden change in mood and frowned at him confused, squeezing his arm.

"Will?"

"Are you on the pill?" he blurted out terrified, his eyes widen terror and face pale. Laura's lips parted in surprise before smiling at him calmingly and patting his cheek.

"Of course." She reassured, he relaxed visibly and nodded to himself in relief. He gave her an apologetic smile and opened the door.

Laura leant against the sink and looked at him in the mirror. He was pulling some paper towels out of the white cabinet and she grinned at his back. The sweat accentuated his muscles as they flexed beneath his skin nicely, his skin was also littered with some red scratches.

"Alright." He called and stepped towards her, she turned around and held her hand out for the paper towels.

"I'll be out in a second." She smiled, Will paused and looked at her confused and suspicious. The blonde frowned back and lowered her hand.

"I-I'm going to clean up." She stated, not knowing what to make of his reaction. He blinked and snickered quietly, shaking his head.

"That's okay, I'll help." He told her. Before Laura could tell him she'd rather do it on her own his warm hand held onto her hip, the other held a paper towel between her thighs and he pecked her on the lips.

"You can stop clenching up." He whispered into her ear. Laura stared at the ground scared but did as she was told. As he wiped their mixed fluids the trickled out of her up, she held her breath, not knowing how to deal with this situation. This had never happened before. She had always cleaned herself up without the other person there. Will doing it made her feel so vulnerable it scared her. This intimacy was on an entirely different level than the one they had shared on the couch.

"There's a lot." Will joked amusedly and threw the paper towels in the bin. He placed both of his hands on her waist and went for another kiss. He stopped at the look on her face. When he looked into her eyes he realized that no one had ever done that for her before. She was frightened.

He frowned in disbelief and cupped her face, tilting her head upwards. She couldn't look away from his hell blue eyes even though she wanted too and pressed her lips together. Will shook his head minutely at her expression. Suddenly she look like a child lost in the woods. There fell a silence that made her skin prick and she shivered from the cold that shot up her feet from the cool tiles of the floor.

"Hey. You don't have to be uncomfortable." Will mumbled incredulously, his eyes apologizing for crossing the line. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head weakly, her long hair sticking to her wet back and shoulders. Laura touched his neck and leaned closer, the black-head pressed his lips to her tenderly, showing her that he didn't mean to unsettle her.

"No. It's okay." She whispered back, a calm and peaceful smile suddenly on her face.

"It's fine." She repeated and held him. Will stroked her back, unprepared for the careful gratefulness she poured into the hug.

"Let's go to bed." He offered and led her to his bedroom as Laura held on to him, still not fully recovered from the exercise. Again, Will couldn't hold back a pleased smirk at her clumsy walking. He was the cause of that.


End file.
